canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsaber duel
A lightsaber duel was a duel with lightsabers between the light and dark sides. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Darth Maul, Part V * Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1 (Appear in flashback) * The Weapon * The Phantom Menace * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1 (Appear in flashback) * Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1 (Appear in flashback) * Attack of the Clones * Yoda vs Count Dooku – Size Matters Not * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV * The Hidden Enemy * The Clone Wars film * Destroy Malevolence * Duel of the Droids * Cloak of Darkness * Lair of Grievous * Holocron Heist * Brain Invaders * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter * Lightsaber Lost * The Mandalore Plot * ARC Troopers * Hunt for Ziro * Nightsisters * Witches of the Mist * Altar of Mortis * Shadow Warrior * Nomad Droids * Escape from Kadavo * A Friend in Need * Crisis on Naboo * Massacre * Revenge * A Test of Strength * A Necessary Bond * Revival * Shades of Reason * The Lawless * Teach You, I Will * Sisters (Appear in flashback) * To Catch a Jedi * The Wrong Jedi * The Disappeared, Part II * The Lost One * Sacrifice * The Big Bang * Dark Disciple * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V (Vision) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Ahsoka (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Part VI * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII (Vision) * Rise of the Old Masters * The fake Jedi * Empire Day * Gathering Forces * Path of the Jedi (Vision) * Vision of Hope * Call to Action * Fire Across the Galaxy * The Siege of Lothal * Always Two There Are * Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess (Appear in flashback) * The Future of the Force * Ice Breaking * Shroud of Darkness * The Mystery of Chopper Base * Twilight of the Apprentice * Visions and Voices * Trials of the Darksaber * Legacy of Mandalore * Twin Suns * A World Between Worlds * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Stories in the Sand (Appear in hologram) * Time of Death * There is Another (indirect mention only) * Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V * Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III * Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V * Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI * Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV * Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV * Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V * Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1 * Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV * Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V * The Empire Strikes Back * Luke Skywalker vs. Darth Vader – Join Me * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Captured on Cloud City * Return of the Jedi * Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine - Rise to Evil * Return of the Jedi junior novel * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * All Creatures Great and Small (indirect mention only) * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part VI * Captain Phasma, Part I * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi junior novel (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi, Part III (Appear in flashback) * The Last Jedi, Part IV (Appear in flashback) * Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 Sources * Sith Speeder in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Star Wars Complete Visual Dictionary, Updated Edition * Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z * Ahsoka Tano in the Databank * Ahsoka's lightsabers in the Databank * Anakin Skywalker in the Databank * Count Dooku in the Databank * Darth Maul in the Databank * Darth Vader in the Databank * Emperor Palpatine / Darth Sidious in the Databank * Ezra Bridger in the Databank * Kanan Jarrus in the Databank * Luke Skywalker in the Databank * Padmé Amidala in the Databank * The Inquisitor in the Databank * The Spire in the Databank * Tiplee in the Databank * Yoda in the Databank